


The Moonwriter

by CanadianFreakshow



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: A:TLA references, Drabbles, Iambic Prose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianFreakshow/pseuds/CanadianFreakshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't overshadow the moon without expecting to get some humor and backlash out of it. But then again, you shouldn't overshadow the moon at all. (Basically random cracky drabbles that base around Ghostwriter overshadowing the moon. It also has iambic prose in it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My First Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was all just a joke. But now I'm just starting to write a serious of drabbles around Danny and Andrew being domestic and bugging each other about the moon.

It was a regular Saturday afternoon and Tucker and Danny were having their regular weekly video game hangout. Sam usually came over as well but she was going to be a little late due to her parents making sure she finished her homework. Danny currently, was losing to Tucker as his mind was elsewhere.

“Oh come on man!” Tucker said pausing the game as Danny lost for the 20th time that day. “I know you’re not that good but you’re usually not this bad. What’s goin’ on?”

 

“Okay fine...I wasn’t going to tell you until Sam got here but...I guess I could tell her when she gets here. Okay...I...have a boyfriend. Who happens to be a ghost.”

Immediately Tucker quickly discarded the controller and faced Danny on the couch cross-legged. “Oh? And who is the lucky ghoul or guy?”

"First of all.." Danny sighed. "Please...I beg of you...no ghost puns. And second...well..do you remember that one Christmas where I got shoved into that Christmas poem?" Tucker nodded. "Well...I've been spending a little time with the ghost who did that and...well...he asked me out on a date."

"Alright...all I know about the guys is that he did that and by the way, you still haven't told us what happened with that! While we're on the topic I think you should fill me in."

Danny rolled his eyes and started telling him the tale.

***

"...and then for some unknown goddamn reason he overshadowed the fricken moon."

Tucker was silent at that. He was hoping that his friend would make the joke he was hoping he would.

A look of strange awe and disappointment came across Danny's face. "Oh...my god. Tucker...my first boyfriend turned into the moon."

Tucker smirked at the other and patted him on the shoulder. “That’s rough buddy.”

 

“Dammit Tucker no! You are not Zuko!” Danny explained giving Tucker an annoyed look shaking his head frowning.

Tucker looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. “Yeah buddy, you’re right. I don’t have enough honor for that.”

“Tucker no.”

“And my scar’s on the wrong side.”

“Tucker stop!”

At that moment Sam walked in and looked between the two, noting Danny’s annoyed look and Tucker’s proud one. “Alright what’s going on here you two?”

“Tucker’s making too many Avatar jokes in a small time period again.”

“Dammit Danny. You know how he gets when he does that.”


	2. Child of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble containing my headcanon on why I think he overshadowed the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear. This started out as cute and happy.

“Okay. I have to know. Please tell me.”

“Tell you what?”

“Why were you in the moon. What was the point? Why must you hurt me this way? Of all the things to overshadow. Why the moon?”

“Why do you need to know so bad? There is no intellectual gain that you could ever earn from it so why must you know?”

“Agh! Why do you have to be such a secretive and frustrating little child of the moon! You silly little...moon...child…yeah you moon child! Why can’t you just tell me why you did it!”

Andrew stared at Danny for a few seconds before his eyes watered and he turned away from the halfa. The look on his face told the other that he had struck a chord with his boyfriend. He was shaking and Danny’s frustration fizzled out and guilt and concern grew within him. “Hey...what’s wrong? What did I say?”

Andrew just shook his head and sat down. “It’s just...those things go hand in hand. That nickname was something my family called me... in the beginning, it was a joke. But...now it’s not funny...not anymore…”

Danny blinked and sat next to him, laying a comforting hand on his arm. “Do you want to talk about it? And it’s not just because I want to know about the moon thing...it’s just...talking sometimes helps. If not, I don’t want to push you more than I already have tonight.”

Shaking his head Andrew answered, voice but a whisper. “No...I’ll tell you...just don’t say anything until I finish or I’ll never get this out.” Danny nodded and listened, making sure not to interrupt.

 

****  
Andrew was always a quiet child. He was always interested in things most children ignored. He always had his nose in a book and never had a late or unfinished school assignment. But on the nights that he didn't read, he would look out the window and stare at the sky. 

The one thing he had always left to his imagination was space. He had decided when he was young not to spoil the surprise of space with knowledge until he was older. But the one thing that he had heard from people around him was that the moon was made of cheese. Though there wasn't much logic to this statement Andrew went with it. It wasn't because he just blindly accepted information, but because the thought sounded fun. The only way to prove it wrong would be to research it or go to the moon itself. Neither seemed likely

His parents commented on it often but never pushed him to tell him about what he was thinking or why it was space that fascinated him so much. On the nights when he would spend hours staring out his window at the sky, his parents would come and just smile, pat his head. “Goodnight our little Moon Child." They would say. "Don’t stay up too late.”

His parents weren't the only ones to call him this. After the first time he heard it, his half-brother, Randy, who was three years older than him started calling him it as well. “Pft way to go Moon Child.” “Hey Moon Child, where did you put my hat?” “Hey, Moon Child! Come over here and help me.” 

Since so much humor came out of the nickname throughout the years, he figured even though he was blissful and ignorant of the moon’s true form he would never get annoyed by it. 

He was wrong.

What he got was much...much worse.

***  
The day of the accident, Andrew felt numb and cold inside. In every book he had ever read, the character who experiences loss sobs and wails with the grief of one of their loved ones dying.

That wasn't the case for Andrew.

He was quiet. Unresponsive. Nose buried in a book that he wasn't even reading, just staring at the page, reading the same line over and over again. It was like a broken record. A human buffer created by the numb pain running over his body. He should have cared about his brother’s worried, pained glances at him every few seconds. But he wasn't. He only cared when his parents return home even though all logic and reason told him that he would never see their smiling faces again.

Would never hear them call him “Moon Child” again.

That night, he once again stared out of his window and saw the full moon’s glow across from his town. It no longer gave him the warm, curious glow that it used to. The one that kept him staring out his window for hours way into the late night. The one that he got that nickname because of.

That feeling was what had made hide any information about the moon from himself. But now it was gone...and Andrew no longer cared about hiding it. He walked over to his bed and pulled out one of the books that he had hidden from his curious eyes. He opened it and after all these years of hiding it, read the truth. He stared at those pages for hours on end, until his brother came in and tugged the book from his hands and forced him to sleep. He would need it.

After all, the next day they would be leaving the place that they had called home for their entire lives.

Like most things then, he found that he no longer cared.

***  
Danny stared at his boyfriend and blinked away tears as he finished the story. When he was sure it was over, he flung his arms around him and pulled the other into a fierce hug. “I’m sorry...I...I had no idea.” 

They sat there in silence for a while just clinging to each other. After a while Danny pulled back and broke the silence. “So...Is...that why you overshadowed the moon? Because it brought you painful memories of your parents?”

Andrew sighed and nodded a bit.

“Then...why do you bring it up so often? I mean...if it hurts you...why joke around about it?”

“Because...I guess it just helps me cope in a way. Because I know that if they were still alive...or at least ghosts like me, that they would want me to joke around like I used to with them. But also, another reason was that once I thought about it and grief wasn't clouding everything, I realized just how much of my life was a lie! I mean...cheese? What was I thinking?”

They both cracked a smile at that, and Danny knew that things would be okay. Even if the topic was sad and brought up bad memories, at least Andrew could still find the humor in the situation. That was what made their moon inside joke funny. “So...can we still giggle and joke about the moon?”

“Of course Danny...It wouldn't feel right if we didn't.”


	3. Operation Fuck the Moon

It was a regular day in the ghost zone and Danny had been lounging on the couch of his boyfriend’s lair. For once, Danny had actually stopped procrastinating and was finally doing the homework that he really needed to get done. 

Things we’re silent and calm until Danny heard a screech of disbelief from the other room where Andrew was in and said man stormed into the room. Danny jumped from his seat, knocking all of his books down in surprise and looked at Andrew in alarm.

“What? What happened? Is something wrong? Do I need to kick someone’s butt?”

Andrew had an angry scowl on his face that was only reserved for times when he was really pissed. “For once, I think I might actually want you to. So I was just reading a large amount of books on space, and it’s history. I was trying to catch up on all the information that I missed after all these years of ignoring space and do you know what I find?”

Wide eyed and confused, Danny shook his head no. “I found out that in the late 1950’s, that there was an actual, honest to god operation bent on nuclear bombing the moon!”

Danny was taken aback about that. “I’m sorry what? The government was going to destroy the moon?”

“Yeah! How would someone come up with this Daniel? How could someone just wake one morning and think to themself, ‘You know what would be cool? If we blew up the moon. For science of course.’ Like no! What science would logically tell you that that would be idea? If anything science would dictate that that would be a very stupid plan. I mean it’s not like the oceans rely on the moon or anything silly like that right?”

“Oh, Oh! That’s easy! I know how they would think that! And there’s absolutely no science about it. Now just hear me out.” Danny then slumped on the couch, trying to look like a cool guy, resting his pencil in his mouth like he was smoking a cigar. When he spoke again, he had a terrible Brooklyn accent like he was a mobster from the 50’s. “Now listen up boys. We’re gonna go fuck the moon ya see. And aint no coppers gonna stop me ya see.”

Andrew stared at Danny for a few moments before bursting out laughing and slumping on the couch, putting his face in his hands. “Stop making me laugh. It wasn’t supposed to be funny…”

Danny laughed as well and slung his arm around Andrew’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to the side of his face. “I know...but you have to take some things like a joke sometimes. Especially if they involve the moonl. You can’t always take things so seriously.”

Andrew sat up and relaxed in Danny’s arms. “I know but...Danny they called it ‘A Study of Lunar Research Flights’. A study. They should have just called it ‘Operation Fuck the Moon’. That would have at least been more accurate!” He whined.

Danny grimaced and patted his boyfriend’s back before grabbing his homework again. “I know Andrew….I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...Hope you like it and I hope to get a couple more prompts up. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to give me them either in the comments or on my Tumblr: the-canadian-captain.tumblr.com


End file.
